Voices
by Full-O-Grace
Summary: {Clace} As a young girl I always heard voices. Well, one voice. Like a conscience with a sarcastic sense of humor and no filter what-so-ever. The self proclaimed 'hot-stuff' has always been there. As long as I can remember, Jace has been there, commenting every time I tripped, every time I faltered, and every time I did anything slightly embarrassing. (Alternate CoB) (REWRITING)
1. How I Love That Word

AN/ Hello peoples of the inter-web! Thank you for clicking on my story even though the summary is crap! Please, please, PLEASE follow, review and favorite if you like! I would love feedback! Sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors...I don't really have an excuse for that other than my extreme laziness... ENJOY!

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 1: HOW I LOVE THAT WORD

As a young girl I always heard voices. Well, one voice. Like a conscience with a sarcastic sense of humor and no filter what-so-ever. The self proclaimed 'hot-stuff' has always been there. As long as I can remember, Jace has been there, commenting every time I tripped, every time I faltered, and every time I did anything slightly embarrassing. He is truly a jackass, but he's my jackass.

I know him better than I know myself. His name is Jonathan Christopher Wayland. He is seventeen-years-old. He has gold hair and gold eyes. He used to live with his father, whom he loved, but was an evil man in my opinion. He then moved wherever and has been living with the Lightwoods, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Izzy, and Max, since.

We never really asked where each other are. We agreed early on that it would be better to do that. He said he was not allowed to say.

He isn't allowed to say a lot.

Of course he knows even more about me than I know about him. I am Clarissa Adele Fray. I have red hair and green eyes. I live with my mom, Jocelyn. I am sixteen-years-old. I love art and I have a nerdy best friend named Simon. My life is, in his words, mundane.

When I was five was the first time I remember him speaking to me. We already knew each others' names and family because we had been talking since we were born. I met Simon that day and I told Jace all about school. He was fascinated. I can't remember why. There are just flashes and bits and pieces, nightmares about him screaming and weapons and monsters. Every one in a while he'd ask what I remembered about him.

 _Hey, Clare-bear._ His voice takes me out of my stupor.

 _Hey, Jacie-poo._ I taunt.

 _Don't call me that._

 _Then don't call me Clare-bear._ I think in a tone I can only describe as 'nyeah'

 _I was going to wish you a happy birthday but…_

 _But what?_

 _I don't think you deserve it…_ He thinks smugly.

 _Bullshit!_ I exclaim.

 _I speak only the truth._ He thinks defensively.

 _We can agree to disagree…at least you remembered!_

 _You've only been thinking about it for the last month and a half. I couldn't forget if I tried._

 _Ha!_

"Clary!" my mom yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" I reply.

 _I think I like that word coming from your mouth…_ He says almost suggestively. My stomach flip-flops.

 _Fuck you!_

 _Gladly_

 _Uh, uh, uh,_ My mind flusters, _just when I thought you were being sweet._

 _Nice recovery._

I make my way down the stairs. My mother and Luke are standing there with these smug/excited expressions, and my mom has a hand behind her back. They're up to something.

"We have presents." Mom smiles. She holds out an envelope.

"Should I be scared?" I ask.

"Just open it." She says excitedly.

I open it. Inside is one of my mother's hand-made cards.

"Beautiful." I comment.

"Thank you." She says. "Open it."

I unfold it. Paper bills are placed inside.

"That's how much you need for those new markers you wanted. I didn't know which colors to get so I decided to let you pick."

"I pitched in." Luke adds. He gives a pointed look to her and she laughs. It's these moments that are infuriating. They are so obviously in love with each other.

"Thank you." I say. I've wanted these markers for forever.

 _Don't I know it._ Jace comments

 _Shut up!_ I scold. His laughs resonate through my head.

"You're welcome. When's Simon coming?"

"Soon." I say and walk back up the stairs so I can continue to get ready…and to leave them alone…Just wishful thinking.

 _I don't want to be poisoned!_

 _Izzy cooking?_ I ask.

 _Yes._ I laugh.

 _Do you think I should wear a black dress or a green one when I go out tonight?_

 _You could just not go out with the nerd…_

 _Is that jealousy I hear?_ I tease.

 _Yes._ He deadpans. My heart leaps into my throat.

 _Green or Black?_

 _Avoiding the inevitable are we?_

 _It's inevitable I have to get dressed!_

 _Not if I had you._

 _Jace!_

 _Green. As much as I like black, I can imagine you in a gorgeous green dress that matches those gorgeous green eyes._

 _You've never even seen me!_

 _So you think._ I stupidly look around my room.

 _Trust me, wear the green._

 _Okay…_ I pull off my sweat pants and shirt and slide on the green dress. He suddenly speaks again.

 _Maybe as a birthday present I could tell you where I am._ I nearly trip over the edge of my bed.

 _Really?_ I ask incredulously.

 _Sure._

 _Then tell me._

 _Later, if you don't go out with the Nerd._ He spits.

 _It's not a date._ I try to reassure him. _Please tell me!_

 _I will, later._

 _Why not now?_

 _I'm irritated with you._ He thinks childishly.

 _Real mature._ I use as much sarcasm and irritation as I can.

 _I know I am._

 _Imagine me rolling my eyes._

I walk out my door and into the bathroom across the hall. I apply bright red lipstick that complements my fiery hair and eyeliner. Mascara tops it off. I forgot eye shadow!

 _Eye what?_

 _Nothing._

I apply golden, sparkly eye shadow I borrowed from my mom. It looks okay I guess. I'm an artist so I can pull it off, I just don't wear it often…

"Clary, Simon's here!"

"Coming!"

 _How I love that word…_

* * *

AN/ Sooooooooo...You like? If so please tell me. It would mean the world to me. I have big plans for this if you choose to keep reading. THX :)

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	2. My Angel

AN/ OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGG! I cannot believe all the positive feedback! I appreciate it soooooo much! Words cannot describe how happy it made me! Please review, follow or favorite if you enjoy! I love getting feedback! Thank you all sooooo much once again! I need to stop with the exclamation points I'm just really happy! I wanted to thank you all with another chapter, I am also posting this now to plan ahead... I 'm not going to be home all of next week (feb. 20-28) so I thought I'd post another now... TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'm on fire!

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 2: MY ANGEL

I feel an odd pull inside my head. It tugs. It's uncomfortable. It's annoying.

 _You called?_

 _Hilarious._

I look up at a sign on the busy New York street. Pandemonium. I need to go in there, don't ask me why, but I do.

"Simon, lets go in here." I say, pointing to the sign overhead. He makes a face.

"Really, Fray?" He asks

"Please!" I clasp my hands in front of me and put out my lip. He sighs dramatically.

"Only because it's your birthday…" He relents.

"Thank you!"

I grab his hand and pull him to the door. We make it through the line and are surprisingly let in by the scary guy at the door. The pumping music and flashing lights greet us and I feel Simon squirm then tense beside me. We make our way over to the bar side and order drinks. Without being carded I might add. I little to drink won't hurt me.

 _You still need to be careful._

 _Okay moral compass, I get it…_

I spot a guy with blue spiked hair across the club eying me. Uncomfortable with the way he's mentally undressing me I tell Simon I'm going to dance. Moving through the crowd, I curse at the people that won't move. Eventually I'm deposited on the edge of the crowd.

The dimly lit area is a nice break.

Why did I want to come here? No clue.

"Hello." A voice says behind me. It's the same guy as before. His electric blue hair stands out in the dim.

"Get the Fuck away from me." I spit.

 _Clary, what's going on?_

He comes at me faster than I expected. He pins me against the wall at least two feet off the ground, one hand holding each arm.

"Little Nephilim," He starts, running a finger along my jaw. "You think you can fool me." My mind races as I struggle to break away from his grip.

"I- I don- don't know wh-what you're talk-ing about." I manage, my panic clearly there.

His grip on me stops abruptly. Unprepared, my body slumps and my head hits the ground hard. I feel disoriented and I can't lift my head. Darkness is slowly overtaking me dragging and pulling and my eyes droop.

 _Clary!_

A flash of light then a golden aura lifts me. This is it. I go higher and higher yet my body still feels heavy. The last thing I see is a chiseled handsome face that looks like it belongs with the angels themselves. My angel takes me in and all goes dark.

 _Clary is that you?_ A pain rips through my head.

 _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…_

 _Sorry but I need to know if your okay._

 _I think I'm fine. I just don't know where I am it's dark._

 _Open your eyes. I'm waiting for you._ This makes me try harder. I need to see him. I've been waiting for this moment forever…

 _I can't!_

 _Please, try. I need to know if you're okay! There you go, your eye twitched, keep trying._

The bright light hurts my eyes. My body is stiff. I stretch and wiggle a bit.

 _Clary?_

"Clary?" My name is echoed outside of my head as well. My angel is right above me. Golden eyes and golden hair…everything golden. No wonder he makes fun of me when he is so damn perfect…

 _Jace?_

"Yeah." He smiles, I smile too.

"How did you…?" I ask with a scratchy throat.

"Here." He gives me a glass of water. "I honestly don't know how." He says as I sip my water. "I was already going there, and I saw you get attacked, and I could hear your thoughts, so I knew it was you."

"Imagine, Jace Wayland, flustered." I comment.

"I am not flustered." He says indignantly. I clear my throat and prepare to mimic him.

"I heard you and uh uh I saw you and uh…" I trail off.

"Since when did you become the rude one?" He pokes at me and we laugh. I feel so comfortable around him and I just met him. Well you know what I mean…

"I'm really glad you found me." I say.

"Of course you are, otherwise you might not have gotten to meet this awesomeness…" He says smugly motioning to himself. I place a hand over my heart.

"What a travesty that would have been."

"Then you also wouldn't see what you've been missing. The green was definitely the right choice. Your eyes are even prettier than I imagined." He says. He eyes seem to melt me.

He leans closer and tucks one finger under my chin.

"Like emeralds sparkling." He comments. We just stare into each other's eyes for a while. Suddenly he clears his throat and pulls away. I'm oddly disappointed.

"Care to tell me where I am?" I question after calming down.

"About that…" He is cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, Jace…" A boy with dark hair enters and the look on his face when he sees me is priceless…

* * *

AN/ I hope this chapter is okay! I wrote this as fast as I could (that is also why it is 100 words shorter XD) because I really want to make all of you wonderful readers happy! Be prepared for stick-in-the mud Alec next chapter...

 **I am going to be gone all of next week without Wifi so no update**

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	3. Let You Go

AN/ So I thought while I was still inspired and at home... I'd write another chapter! I really hope you enjoy! I love reading your comments, they make my day! Please, I really appreciate it, Review, Favorite, or Follow if you like this! I love feedback! Thank you all so much for reading this!

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 3: LET YOU GO

"Jace, there is a girl, in your bed. Not only that but a Mundane. How stupid are you?" He blathers and runs both hands through his hair.

 _Alec?_

 _Yep._

"Alec, it's okay. It seems really bad but when I explain it will be fine." Jace tries to reason while I sit there awkwardly.

"It's not fine Jace! You're not allowed to bring Mundanes into the insti-"

"She's not a Mundane!" Jace bellows cutting him off. "If you would just let me explain…"

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not sitting right here?"

"Sorry, Clary." Jace says. "I know I have a lot to explain and I have theories. Clary, you're… by the Angel, I'll just say it… a Shadowhunter."

"What?"

"An angel-human hybrid that hunts demons also known as Nephilim…"

"And how do you know I am one?"

"Because of this." He says and he lifts up my wrist. My skin tingles where he touches me. A black design decorates my skin standing out against the pale. It's hauntingly familiar.

"Where have I seen this before?"

"You wouldn't remember. I have a theory about that too…"

"What is it?"

"An Iratze." He says "A healing rune. I drew it after you went unconscious."

"I mean what is your theory?"

"I'll explain later."

"How does this determine anything?" I nod to the rune.

"If you weren't a Shadowhunter it would have done…bad things…" He laughs a bit sheepishly.

"And you still did it?" I ask incredulously.

"I never said I was smart." He says defensively. "I just had to try… seeing you like that…"

Alec clears his throat. I jump.

"I'm still telling the Clave." He says with a deep frown.

"Go ahead, she's a Shadowhunter." Jace says with a challenging tone.

"One we didn't know existed." He retorts and, arms crossed, leaves the room.

 _I knew you existed._

"You did." I agree. "How did I not know?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Most likely one of your parents…"

"My mom!" I exclaim. "She doesn't know where I am!"

"I can walk you home if you want." He says dejectedly. It's like he doesn't want me to leave. My heart swells.

"I just need to tell her I'm okay." I say. "I can just call her."

"Your phone is dead, and we don't have one here."

"Convenient."

"Tell me about it. I'll take you home." He gets up and walks over to the dresser where my jacket is neatly folded. I didn't peg him as the _neat_ type.

 _I got you into my bed and now you're leaving…I need to step up my game._

 _Jace!_

"What?" He says innocently. "I didn't say anything." He tosses me my jacket and I slide it on while I glare at him. I then casually slide out of his bed, pulling down my dress to not show anything he would want to see.

"Well," I say standing up. "Let's go."

"Jace, why is Alec more grumpy than usual?" A raven-haired girl leans on the door-frame. She nods almost approvingly and understanding. "Now I get it."

 _Izzy?_

 _Yep._

"I was just about to walk Clary home, Iz."

"Ah, the walk of shame…" She teases. He pulls on his leather jacket.

"I wish." He grumbles and he brushes past her.

"Ouch." She says to me and turns to leave.

"Jace, wait up!" I call after him. I weave through the halls behind him. He doesn't slow down. "What is your problem?"

"You are my problem!" He exclaims turning and running his hands through his shining hair. "Both Izzy and Alec assumed…I wished it was true."

"Jace, listen to me.

"No, Clary, you listen to me." He says and in an instant he is next to me one arm around my waist and another on my cheek. "I have wanted to know you, like this," He squeezes me slightly. "For so long. Now that I have, I can't let you go. You are the only person that has always been there for me and I need you. I want you." He says anguish in his amber eyes. "I want _this_."

 _Don't you want it too?_

 _So bad._

With that he pulls me in for the most mind-blowing, firework inducing, melt your entire body kiss. It's like seeing the sun for the first time. Without realizing fully what I'm doing I wrap my arms around his neck and weave my fingers through his hair. His muscled arms trail down my waist and around, holding me firmly to him in the most intimate of places. We move as one desperately. Our whole lives we've gone without… How? How did we survive?

Soon we part, panting, holding onto each other like our lives depend on it. A little dazed we stare at each other. Did we really just do that?

 _I think so…_

 _Want to do it again?_

 _Fuck yeah._

With that he dips his head down caressing my cheek once again and presses his lips against mine.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! Sorry, no more surprise chapters before I leave (at least I don't think ;)). I will post again after I get back. XOXO

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	4. Best Behavior

AN/ I is back! New chapter! Yay! I wrote some of this on the long delayed flights I had so sorry if this chapter is trivial but... here is another chapter! please review favorite and follow if you enjoy!

* * *

VOICES

CH 4: BEST BEHAVIOR

"Jace…" I start dreading this already.

"Yes?" He smirks.

"As much as I hate to stop this, we really need to go."

"You really hate to stop this, huh?"

"That's not the point."

"Fine." He says. "Your lips are swollen. I hope your okay with your mom seeing that."

I groan and pull away from his embrace. He lets out of a small cry of protest.

"Let's get this over with." I say, loosely grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.

I lead the way to my mother's apartment. He grasps my hand the whole way, occasionally squeezing it gently. It was a nice reassurance to feel he was still there. The comfort of his touch makes me almost forget my mother, who is most likely livid, at the end of our walk.

As we approach I attempt to pull my hand, gently, free. He holds on tighter.

 _Not embarrassed of me, are you?_

 _Well..._ I tease.

Hey!

 _I'm not embarrassed, just nervous._

"I'll be on my best behavior." He whispers in my ear. I shudder at his warm breath. He laughs.

 _Let's go in._

With my free hand I touch the knob and walk into the building and pass Madame Dorothea's door, which is slightly ajar. The steps seem a lot shorter with this added dread...

"Clarissa Adele Fray, if that is you-" my mother says, coming around the corner. She stops in her tracks when she sees Jace. Her eyes narrow.

"Leave." She says simply.

"Mom, its fine. This is Jace. I slept at his place, He walked me home." I cringe at how bad that sounds. She looks at Jace again and was silent for a moment. How can I dig myself out of this hole?

 _Let me handle it_.

"Ms. Fray. I simply helped Clary after she was attacked. I would never take advantage of someone like that. I was going to use her phone to call you, but it ran out of battery."

"Attacked, she wouldn't have been attacked if you weren't near her."

"By shielding her from the truth you're the one putting her in danger."

 _Jace!_

 _I'm right, aren't I?_

"He's right." I admit.

"He is." She says. She moves into the kitchen and fills a tea kettle with water. "But I kept this world from you to protect you." She places the kettle on the burner and turns it on before continuing. "I don't want you hanging around with shadowhunters after I worked so hard to protect you from them." She turns, a pleading look on her face.

"Nothing against you, but I think it would be best for her to train. She can protect herself, and of course I'll protect her too." Jace says.

 _We didn't discuss training!_

 _You know you want to._

 _I do…_

"Before I say anything on the matter, answer some questions. Last name?"

"Wayland" he answers.

"Jace Wayland." She reiterates. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He answers.

"New York institute?"

"Yes."

"Who runs it?"

"Mayrse and Robert Lightwood."

She hums in understanding as the kettle starts to whistle. "Does anyone else live there?"

"Their sons, Alec and Max, and their daughter, Isabelle."

"Did anyone see her?" She turns off the burner.

"Alec and Isabelle." He says. "I think Alec plans to tell the Clave."

 _What is the clave?_

 _The shadowhunter government. Now shhh…_

"Make sure he doesn't." She says. "If you can manage to keep her away from the clave, and as long as there aren't any more sleepovers, then I guess…You can train." She almost smiles. Picking up the kettle she pours the water into her cup and walks back to where she was before. We're left standing there for a moment.

 _Did she just say…yes?_

"This doesn't mean you can neglect your responsibilities!" I hear mom call from the other room.

I roll my eyes.

Jace chuckles softly.

"Grab some stuff, a few changes of clothes, and ones you can exercise in, anything else you need, and let's get out of here."

"'Kay." I move to go upstairs and slowly let go of his hand until our fingers brush apart. I hurry upstairs, anxious to get back to him.

In my room, I pull my phone out of my pocket and plug the charger in. I then grab a backpack off the ground and drop it haphazardly on my bed. Going through my drawers of clothes, I pick out a few pairs of leggings, a few pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, 'undergarments', a few t-shirts, two hoodies, and, in my closet, a dress. The dress is the black one I had picked out before. It has a deep v-neck and lace. In all honesty I think Jace is going to like this dress better than the green one.

I press the home button on my phone and see a gazillion texts from Simon. I really quickly type out a message.

'I am okay. Don't worry, my phone just ran out of battery.'

…and send.

* * *

AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More is coming soon! feedback is greatly appreciated!

I cant believe the positive feedback I've gotten already! Thank you all so much!

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	5. Don't Come Home

AN/ Hey! I finally finished this chapter. It's short, I know. This week has been one mental breakdown after another. But, you know what? When I was upset I wrote, so hopefully this chapter is happy and maybe even halfway decent! I'd love to hear feedback so keep the Reviews coming! Thank you all so much!

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 5: DON'T COME HOME

After putting on a pair of black leggings and a blue t-shirt with one of Simon's old band names scrawled across the front, I bound down the stairs, phone in hand, backpack on my back. I feel my face heat up as I see his face so happy to see me.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer. I turn my head slightly. "Bye, Mom!" I call.

Her faint 'goodbye' echoes mine.

Jace grabs my backpack from off my shoulder and swings it over his own before I can even open my mouth to protest. And how does he manage to look so good in it?

 _Because I'm perfect._

 _Nobody likes an arrogant asshat_

 _Which I am neither of!_

I just smirk and snort softly. He sticks his tongue.

 _Mature_ …

He grabs my hand and that shuts me up pretty well. We walk together out the door, down the stairs and onto the street. We take off and my stomach rumbles in a way that sounds a whole lot like 'coffee'.

 _Can we take a coffee break?_

 _Coffee?_

 _Coffee._

 _Okay._

I give him a peck on the cheek and lead him to java jones.

The bell jingles as we enter and the rich warm smell of coffee fills my senses.

"Why don't you find a seat and ill order for you." He says close to my ear, filling me with another layer of comfort. He hands me my bag and goes to join the line. Our hands are still clasped together and I squeeze last minute.

"do you know what I want?"

"Yes. Black."

"Like my soul." We laugh. I reluctantly let go of his hand and find a comfy booth. I watch him go through the line. He really does know me…

 _Well I am inside your head._

 _Thanks captain obvious._

 _You always make fun of me._

 _I can see how much that has affected your ego._

The bell over the door rings again. From my seat I can see Simon walk in. This isn't going to turn out well.

"Clary!" He exclaims, rushing over to me. He slides in across from me. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I told you, I'm fine."

"Fine? You just disappeared!" He exclaims. "Did you go somewhere…with someone?"

I am about to open my mouth to protest when Jace's perfect timing comes into play.

"So, Is this the nerd?" He asks me, sliding in beside me.

"So you did go home with someone?" Simon asks me.

"No. Well, yes. I _collapsed_ and Jace helped me. Nothing happened."

"I would hardly call this morning 'nothing'."

"Not helping." I give him a look that says 'what the fuck?'.

"Well, uh, I should get my coffee and go." Simon says awkwardly and I feel really bad.

As soon as Simon walks away I slap Jace, and I don't really care where I hit him.

"Hey!" He says with his wounded puppy look. It _almost_ works. He slides swiftly around the table to be across from me.

"What was that for? You know Simon is my best friend and I wanted you two, ideally, to get along." I whine. It worked. He melts, and it looks like he really feels bad for causing me trouble.

"I'm sorry Clary. I didn't know it meant so much to you." He reaches across the table to grab my hand and he squeezes it.

"You're forgiven." I say. "At least you're not as annoying as you used to be."

"Well now I'm within hitting distance."

"You're right. You are." I smirk. He winces comically and I can't help but laugh.

We sip our coffees and talk and laugh about nothing in particular.

"Let's head to the institute." He says, grabbing my empty cup and making his way over to the trash can.

"m'kay." I say grabbing my backpack and- Jace plucks it out of my hands.

Soon were moving down the streets of Brooklyn hand in hand, dodging people who are too absorbed in their phones to notice anyone. One guy ran into a pole.

My phone dings. I don't want to be one of those people so I pull Jace to the side. It's my mom.

'Clary, go to the institute. DON'T COME HOME!'

* * *

AN/ Review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed this short chapter! Thank you once again! I'm going to go SLEEP now! hugs and kisses!

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	6. Care For Each Other

AN/ Hey! It's been a while... I've been in a bit of a slump lately but finally, FINALLY, I had the urge to write. This chapter is not as good as I would have liked it to be but I swear I tried. Please review, favorite and follow if you like!

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 6: CARE FOR EACH OTHER

Naturally we go home.

"Mom? Mom!" I call out, bursting through the door.

A deep grumbling noise can be heard around the corner.

"Clary, stay back." Jace says. He runs to the source of the noise and the screeching sounds continue as Jace cries from battle. He yells again in anguish.

"Jace!" I take off. 'Stay back' my ass. The lizard-like beast hisses as Jace clutches his shoulder. "Jace give me something to help." I say.

"No, Clary, leave." He tries to swipe at the demon in front of him with his good arm.

"No. I'm not leaving." I stand my ground even though my instinct is to run. He entertains the monster by cutting off one of it's legs. As it flounders he reaches into his pocket and grabs something small and silver and throws it toward me.

"Copy the Iratze on your arm onto my shoulder." He says. I move and he moves too. He hits the demon on top of it's head and it sways. He slashes again and cuts off the head. The demon turns to dust. I'm right there, ready to draw.

The design seems to flow out of me. I watch as his wound turns into a scar and the black design fades. You can faintly see the remains of the rune. It's almost like the henna tattoo I got at the beach when I was younger.

"Wow. You sure you've never done that before?" He asks as he runs a hand over the scar.

"Done what?"

"Drawn a rune."

"No, why?" I ask.

"It was pretty damn effective."

"Oh." I don't know what that means.

 _It means you're special, like I thought._

 _One of your theories?_

 _Yes and no. I always knew you were amazing._

A smile creeps onto my cheeks. He takes me into his arms and we stand there for who knows how long just enjoying eachother. Nothing else matters.

 _Except my mom._

 _Where do you think she went?_

 _I don't know. If she told me not to come home…_

I jerk away quickly, my hands clinging onto his shirt, and stare into his eyes with urgency.

 _What if the clave came for her?_

 _We should ask Alec if he's… well…done anything. She'll be alright._

I smile at him gratefully and we wordlessly move towards the door.

"Alec!" He yells when we get inside.

"What?" Alec says coming into the room. When he spots me he crosses his arms and you can see his body tense. His jaw locks and the grimace on his face is obviously directed towards me.

"Did you tell the Clave?" Jace asks.

"Well you have to be more specific than that."

"Don't get smart with me, Alec, not now."

 _Smart-alec_

He's trying not to smile.

"You've been gone for…What? Maybe 4 hours? Five? I haven't had the chance to tell the Clave anything." He says. I'm relieved for not even a second before the dread of not knowing who or what or where…sinks in. "Why?"

"Clary's mother went missing." I nearly throw up hearing it out loud. "I need you to help me find her; you're the best with this type of thing."

"Your girlfriend your problem." Oh No. I silently watch the train wreck unfolding before me.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jace asks in exasperation "You're my parabatai! You're supposed to have my back!"

"I have your back when you need it. I'm sure you can handle this all by yourself, you're a big boy." He glances at me with disdain.

"Cam I talk to you in the training room?" He now has his arms crossed and he mirrors Alec's stance. The lump in my throat drops into my stomach. I didn't mean to cause a rift. I open my mouth to say…something…anything…Alec speaks before I can.

"Of course." He spits.

"Stay here." Jace says firmly without even looking at me. I don't object. Now isn't the time to be stubborn.

I watch their backs as they walk down the hall and smile some-what reassuringly when Jace turns his head to look at me.

 _Don't do anything stupid_

"You must mean a lot to him." I someone says behind me. Isabelle motions for me to follow her and we walk in silence to the kitchen, which is by far the homiest room in the institute I've seen so far. She opens up the freezer and pulls out a tub of chocolate ice cream. "I've never really seen them fight before." She muses.

She pulls a scoop out of the drawer and runs it under the faucet. She sets it down and pulls out two bowls from a cabinet behind her.

"The only thing I can't screw up the kitchen." She says and laughs lightly. She scoops out three perfect scoops in each bowl and passes me one.

"Talk to me." She says. "There aren't any girls around here and shadowhunter gossip is few and far between. How'd you two meet?" She smiles and twirls her spoon in one hand, the other tucked underneath her as she leans against the counter. I dig into my ice cream.

"We met at Pandemonium." I say, mouth still full of ice cream and I can feel the chocolate wanting to spill over my mouth. I quickly swallow before continuing. "He saved me from a demon."

"Ah!" She sighs dramatically. "The princess saved by her knight in shining armor."

"Don't tell him that. His ego is inflated enough." I say dryly. She laughs.

"You already get him." She says. "Why do you care for each other so much?" She asks. "You just met him."

"I can't explain it." I say. That's true at least. "I do though, and I think he cares for me as well."

"I'm glad he has someone like you. He's always been so deep into his own head that we often wondered what went on in there that was so interesting."

* * *

AN/ I hope you all have a great day/week/year/whenever and, if you celebrate it, happy Easter! I'm thinking of doing something interactive with this story so you guys can have a say in what happens. If you have any recommendations for that they would be greatly appreciated!

XxEternal-EverlarkxX


	7. Hold Me

AN/So...I whipped out a short-ass chapter because I had a lot to talk about in author's notes. Well, two things...  
1\. The interactive story idea has been vetoed! I'm thinking of doing a question of the chapter or something of that sort...  
2\. I wanted to answer a great question...  
~(he he sqigle) Clary and Jace don't tell anyone because who would believe them? Also this connection is something too precious to them to share.

Thanks once again for reading...

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 7: HOLD ME

"Hello ladies." Jace says tensely. He walks over and wraps an arm around me. He places a soft kiss on my head. He relaxes ever-so-slightly.

 _You okay?_

 _Fine._

He grabs my spoon out of my hand and takes a large bite.

"Hey!" I protest jokingly. I grab my spoon back. He just smiles at me; however I can't ignore the hurt behind it.

 _Are you sure you're okay?_

 _Yeah. I'm fine._

 _There is no use lying to me, I can read your mind._

 _I've always been better at shielding my thoughts from you._

 _Well now I can see your face._

I pretend not to notice the wistful look in Isabelle's eyes.

"You two can have a conversation with your eyes! It's like a romance novel! Or an old married couple? You're perfect together!" She says with fake-ish exaggerated envy. "I'll just eat my ice cream and prepare to be forever alone!"

I laugh as she picks up her bowl and leaves the room, winking at me as she does so.

"Let's not be so obvious next time." Jace says tersely.

"Woah." I say. "Someone needs to get a stick out of their ass!"

"Sorry." He says. He exhales deeply and sticks his face in his hands. He moves around the counter. He's mentally kicking himself and I know it. The few moments he lets his guard down and lets me see – or hear – more than he filters is when he is truly hurting. He looks at me again, his golden eyes full of hurt.

 _I'm so weak. Anyone I'm near leaves me. I'm terrible…_ His mind chants.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

 _Stop it._ I tell him firmly.

 _I cant hurt her. I have to be strong._

 _It's okay to let your guard down occasionally. You cant be the knight in shining armor all the time._

 _I have to protect you…your so new to this. I have to protect you._

 _Clearly the nurturing approach isn't working so I'm going to tell you once and once only. You're full of shit. I am plenty strong._

 _I feel like I still have to. I always have. Whenever you were hurting I wanted to hold you until you felt better..._

 _I think you need the holding right now, and I'm here. Alec is practically your brother, brothers fight. Nothing has ever come between you two before, you'll get over it, he will too. Sometimes you just need a little time to cool down._

 _I don't know…_

 _BE OPTOMISTIC DAMNIT!_

He laughs the tiniest laugh.

"Thank you…for holding me. I don't feel better quite yet, but it makes it a little easier to bare with you here."

"Glad to be of service. You're not alone anymore. You never were. You've always had me."

"Always. Since we could form actual thoughts. I remember your first day of school, all of your birthdays, your first sketch book…" He trails off smiling. "Speaking of which, you should draw me something…sometime."

"Of course." I say. I would love to share my art with him. He's been there for me since the beginning, since I picked up my first pencil.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

* * *

"It's gorgeous." I say as we enter the greenhouse.

"You should see it at night." He says. "The flowers bloom at midnight and they glow."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says like glowing flowers are the most normal thing ever.

We take a seat on a bench nestled in between two butterfly bushes. We just sit hand in hand with our heads against each other.

"Barely anyone comes up here." He comments after a while. "The only one that really comes up here is Hodge."

"Why haven't I met Hodge?"

"He's almost always here or in the library." He says. "He just so happens to be in the library right now."

We fall into silence again.

"I'm worried about my mom." I confess.

"We'll find her." He says. "I know we will. You are one of the most determined people I've ever met." He kisses the top of my head.

"What's the next step?"

"We find out who would want to hurt her. From there it's a matter of finding that person." He states.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It won't be easy, but it shouldn't kill us."

"Shouldn't?"

"It will be dangerous…"

"Danger is my middle name." I joke. I laughs.

"Okay, Clarissa Danger Fray. Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Born ready."

* * *

AN/ Super angsty! I felt like this was a necessary chapter for the growth of Jace's character. He will be happier in the next chapter! Truth be told...I FORGOT ABOUT HODGE! I know what your thinking! How the fuck could you forget Hodge? I DONT KNOW! So I decided to mention him to make an excuse for my forgetfulness...I'M SO ASHAMED!

Pwety Pweez fav, follow and review if you enjoy whatever this is that i'm writing! :{) (-doesn't that look like a mustache?!)

XxEternal-EverlarkxX


	8. Ray Of Sunshine

AN/Another chapter finally done! I made my friend, who likes clace but doesn't really care about it, read this story and she said to me "It's over?" so I wrote another chapter and the Persona 4 reference is for her. Also, you guys crack me up. I read your reviews and laugh. Thank you all so much for putting up with me and the positive feedback.

I'm thinking of doing a Q&A type of thing. Any questions you have just ask me.

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 8:

"Good morning, Sunshine." Someone says softly. I groan.

"Five more minutes." I murmur.

"Get your ass up. We have stuff to do today."

"In a minute."

"We don't have a minute."

I open my eyes and glare at him. That bastard knows not to mess with my sleep.

"I'm sorry Sunshine." He says.

"Don't call me 'Sunshine'." I say.

"Why not when you're just a ray of it." He teases cheekily. "I'm thinking of making it your nickname."

"Then I am going to call you 'Angel boy'."

"Okay." He says smiling.

"Well then…how did we end up in your room when I'm almost positive we fell asleep in the greenhouse?" I ask.

"I woke up and carried you down. I wouldn't want my _sunshine_ to be uncomfortable." He says. He taps me on the nose and I lick his hand before he can pull it away. "Hey!" His indignant response triggered a serious giggle-fit. That and he decides to get me back by tickling me.

His fingers slip underneath my blue t-shirt from yesterday and he grabs my sides. He's laughing at me laughing. While over top of me he presses up against me and his fingers still as he smiles into my neck. Playfully he nips there and I laugh at the tingling feeling it leaves.

"Stop." It comes out as a breathy laugh as he continues to nip.

"I don't think you mean that." He says behind my ear. I give in and wrap my legs around his hips. My arms find their way around his neck.

Then his lips are on mine. There is happiness and playfulness behind this kiss and yet it is surprisingly sensual.

"I thought we had stuff to do." I say when we break apart finally. He flops down beside me. He looks at the ceiling, brow knitted in frustration.

"I fucking hate it when you're right." He grits out. I let out a laugh and he smirks at me. "You may think its funny, but Baron Hotshaft von Hugenstien doesn't agree."

"That's right. I remember in seventh grade when you named your dick that." I smile at the memory.

"Yeah well…he isn't happy with you and neither am I."

"Good to know. It's a shame I don't care." I say smugly. "By the way, where is my stuff?"

"It's over there." He raises a hand lazily and points to my bag that sits on his dresser. I press a kiss on his forehead and hop out of bed. I reach my bag and grab a pair of blue jeans and a maroon slightly too long for me t-shirt that has the 'Junes' logo on it from persona 4.

I take off the shirt I'm currently wearing and chuckle when Jace groans. I throw on the rest of my clothes and throw up my hair in a messy bun. I know that I look like crap but I couldn't care less. I reach into my bag again and pull out a leather jacket. Now were talking. I slide it on. My black boots will go great with this.

 _Fashion, ugg._ Jace thinks.

I turn and stick my tongue out at him.

He chuckles with his hand up to his mouth. He is now leaning nonchalantly against the headboard.

"Can we go yet?" He asks.

"Sure. What are we doing?"

"I'm taking you to heaven."

* * *

Needless to say I was a bit surprised by the whole-in-the-wall joint he takes me to. The sign above reads 'Taki's'. We walk inside and I immediately see the appeal to this place. Kaelie, a girl with slightly pointed ears comes up to the hostess stand.

"Hey, Jace." She says, completely ignoring me and looking at Jace like a hunk of meat. There goes the appeal.

 _What is she?_

 _What do you mean by that?_

 _She certainly isn't human…_

 _Oh! She's a farie._

"Kaelie." He says. "Table for two."

She looks over at me. I don't give any thought to the look of disgust she gives me. She's just jealous.

"Right this way." She grits out. She leads us to a small booth. We sit across from each other my hand in his. She hands Jace his menu then practically throws mine at me. With one swish of her platinum hair she saunters away.

"She's friendly." I say.

"Really? I hadn't noticed the death glare she gave you." He remarks sarcastically.

 _So she's a farie?_

 _Yes. I believe I mentioned that before._

 _Don't be a smartass._

 _Okay._

 _Do other people like her exist?_

 _Yeah. There is the downworlders. Faries, Werewolves, Warlocks, and Vampires. All have some sort of demonic affiliation. Not necessarily bad, but they are considered lesser by the clave._

 _This Clave sounds annoying._

 _Biggest understatement of all time. Their motto is 'the law is hard, but it's the law'._

 _Yikes._

"By the way, remember to order off of the Shadowhunter menu." He says motioning to my menu with his head.

I read over the sides in curiosity. Various blood types are displayed on one and meats on another. One side has dandelion salads and lemongrass smoothies. Even Hydrangea tarts are under deserts.

"My recommendation is…" He starts and turns his menu around pointing to an item. "Coconut Pancakes."

I hum in agreement. That does sound good.

 _Have I ever steered you wrong before?_

"More times than I can count." I murmur.

"That ends now."

We spend the rest of our meal bantering and enjoying coconut pancakes.

* * *

AN/ Thanks for reading! A new chapter should be up soon! Review, Favorite and follow if you like!

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	9. I Want It

AN/I had a severe case of writer's block with this chapter so I wrote it in Izzy's P.O.V. It will be back to normal, unless you say otherwise, next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though and i hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my best friend 'WhenMechonAttack' for helping with Simon's blog name...it was too perfect. Follow, Favorite or Review if you like my story, I appreciate you all so much!

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 9

Izzy's P.O.V

When I first stumbled onto Tumblr I honestly thought it was some sort of demon dimension. It sort of is, isn't it?

I was quickly absorbed into a deep dark pit of nerdy-ness and there was no turning back. The video games are bad enough but my new obsession is getting out of hand. My new obsession…Star Wars.

I am a die-hard Star Wars fan and my pajamas and various posters reflect that perfectly. If anyone saw this they would think I was crazy.

One day while searching through posts I found one that made me laugh so hard I fell off of my chair and laughed for a solid five minutes.

Of course after calming down I stalked 'xXTheCakeIsALieXx' and finally built up the nerve to talk to him…purely online of course.

We talked a little bit here and there, then here and there became everyday. We really got to know each other and we became…friends. Of course this was after convincing him that 'TalkToTheWhip' was not code for some sexual fetish.

The first time we Skyped was pretty funny looking back on it…Simon -this is what he told me his name was- is this brown haired, brown eyed, Nerd-hot in the best way, hilarious guy. I think from that word vomit you can surmise I liked what I saw.

He did too.

He floundered for a solid two minutes.

"Hi I'm Izzy." I said.

"S-Simon." He stuttered out.

Our conversation was a bit more awkward than usual but he was still his funny self. We skyped frequently after that and I would often help him with his homework because according to him I made it 'fun'. We would just talk other times about 'nerd stuff' or rant to each other when we were angry.

I learned a lot about him over the month that we talked. I noticed the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his mother and sister. How he got this glazed over look in his eyes when he was nostalgic. How he would become so animated when he talked about his friends.

Yesterday I found Alec storming down the hallway and Jace with a girl in his room. What a great start to the day. After Alec locked himself in his room and Jace and the redhead left I went to my own room in hopes of talking to Simon. Lying on my stomach on my red comforter I opened my laptop.

When his face popped up on my screen I felt my smile grow across my face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said jokingly

"I had nothing better to do." I replied.

"I am hurt!" He said in mock offence.

"You'll live." I said. "I really needed someone to talk to. My brother, Alec, is being all moody because he found Jace with a girl in his room…Alec, of course, still will not admit why exactly he's jealous, even though it's blatantly obvious…" I sighed. "He's just such an idiot sometimes."

"Some guys, not me of course, are idiots." He said matter-of-factly. I laugh softly at this.

I notice his eyes darting to his phone in the corner of the screen.

"Expecting a call?"

"My friend. She just sort of disappeared. I've been texting her but she's not responding." _She._ He runs a hand through his hair.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"I took her out for her birthday…I have my suspicions she…did…with…" He gets flustered. He seemed hurt and I felt a pang of jealousy deep within my chest. _This girl…he must think of her as more than a friend._

He looked up at me with his warm brown eyes and I just about lost it.

"I'm sure she's fine." I said after swallowing heavily.

"Yeah." His eyes were sad. His phone went off and he relaxed slightly. "That was her."

"Told you she'd be fine." I smile.

"Yeah." He smiled a bit too.

We stared at each other for a few seconds too long before he abruptly said.

"Wow, I am exhausted. I'm gonna go. I'm gonna get some coffee…"

He closed his laptop.

I heard the door to the institute open and slam shut about an hour later.

"Alec!"

Shit's about to go down… _By the Angel, Simon! You've rubbed off on me._

I walked carefully downstairs. I had been thinking about Alec and Jace and the redhead that he brought home. He wouldn't do that without a good reason…and his reaction…He really only gets this frustrated and angry when something is important to him.

"He must really care about you…" I started. She looked at me slightly confused, like she understood but didn't know how to respond to my statement.

I took her into the kitchen and gave her ice cream. She shared a bit of her feelings and how they met…she's a sweet girl and I pointed out that she balanced Jace out. The way they looked at each other after he came in…I want that. I want it so bad.

* * *

AN/Thanks for reading this chapter. It will most likely be back in Clary's perspective next chapter unless you like Izzy's perspective. Please review, favorite, and follow, I love hearing what you think!

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	10. On His Hands

AN/ Hello! It has been quite a while hasn't it? Promise it wont happen again. Thanks for bearing with me and continuing to read my story... ENJOY!

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 10:

"Luke!" I call out when we enter to small bookstore.

 _Please just give us some answers…_

"Clary?" His voice comes from the back. I can hear his heavy gait moving down the aisle. He looks genuinely surprised and glad to see me then his expression darkens and his arms cross when he sees Jace.

"Does _he_ " He points at Jace. "have anything to do with…your mother?" He asks.

"He's helping me find her." I say. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, I have…no idea…" He says gruffly running a hand through his hair.

"Luke. You have to know something." I plead.

"Well, over the years your mother gained quite a few enemies when she left…

"How?"

"We should go in the back…" he says. Nervously he stalks into the back.

"Clary." Jace whispers in my ear and grabbing my arm. "Luke is a werewolf." He says.

"What?" I say quietly.

"I know you trust him. I do too. Just keep that in mind, just in case."

"Incase he gets mad and turns into an uncontrollable beast?"

"Precisely." He leans away and lets my arm go. I quickly grab at his hand, desperate for his touch. He chuckles softly.

 _Love you…_

 _Love you too. So, so much…_

"Well, um, Clary these people…" Luke starts. "They were part of this group. I was too unfortunately. We were called 'The Circle'." He moves around his desk and takes off his glasses. "We had good intentions but our leader, Valentine, became power hungry and corrupt. Your mother finally saw this and left, while pregnant with you. I assume there are a few people still out there that remain loyal to Valentine…even after his death."

"I have heard of The Circle." Jace says understandingly "Valentine was responsible for the death of my father."

There is an apparent pain in his words.

"Your father was?"

"Michael Wayland."

"Good man, he was. Misguided at times, but good intentions." Luke says.

Both men smile sadly.

"Luke, you're a werewolf, right?" I ask. Something doesn't add up.

"Yes I am."

"But you were in a group of shadowhunters…right?"

"I was a shadowhunter before I was turned." He explains.

I hum my understanding.

"So you knew my father?" I ask. He looks down and chuckles with…disdain?

"You're father…I knew him all right…oh god the irony of this situation…"

"Just answer me, Luke."

"You're father is – or should I say was – Valentine Morgenstern…"

"What?"

"Your mother ran away to save you from him, Clary."

"Save me…" I mutter under my breath. "Well I guess it doesn't matter much. He wasn't really a father to me, that's for sure. Thank you, Luke, for telling me what I needed to know."

I rushed out of the room.

 _Clary! Clary, where are you? Please just listen to me!_

* * *

I run down the busy street narrowly passing pedestrians. The wind on my face dries the tears as they threaten to spill over. I run and run and run…just looking for some comfort. Some sense to this madness.

My father is a psychotic killer, not some hero who died in war. What didn't she lie about? True, he wasn't really my father, as I pointed out, but blood is blood… Blood on his hands…the blood of Michael Wayland.

 _Knock Knock_.

"Clary?" He asks.

"Simon…are you up to a Mario Kart tournament?"

He smiles.

"Of course. Come on in." He opens the door wider. "Are you going to tell me why you're upset?"

I just bend over to take off my boots, completely ignoring his question.

"Or don't tell me…" He mutters.

"I just need some Wii therapy." I say now in just my fuzzy socks I wore underneath…

Don't judge me.

He gives me a reassuring smile before walking off to his room. I follow him.

"I'll be player one." He says. I roll my eyes. He has done this since we were children.

"Of course."

"You want to be Peach?"

"Duh."

"And I'll be Yoshi."

"Per usual."

We laugh gently. I needed this normalcy. I needed it bad. Two days of what-the-fuck craziness really gets to you.

"No! Rainbow road!" I say as we get to our fourth race. Simon is great at Rainbow road. I, on the other hand, am awful at it. Give me Coconut Mall and I'll beat everyone, but Rainbow road…

Not a shocker when he wins.

"That brings our tournament to a close with Simon 'The Yosh-man' Lewis winning and Clary 'loser' Fray losing!" He booms in his fake announcer voice.

"Shut up. That wasn't even funny." I say and push him as hard as I can. He flops dramatically onto the bed.

 _Ding._

"Can you hand me that?" He asks. I pick up the phone.

 _'Si, I need your help! Undyne is hard to beat!'_

From 'Izzy'… a girl.

I hand him the phone.

"So a girl texted you…and she likes Undertale…care to explain…" I tease.

"Oh, Izzy. She's just someone I met on Tumblr…" He blushes.

"Not just anyone can make you blush like that." I retort.

"Well…"

"You like her. Don't even try telling me otherwise." I state matter-of-factly.

"Well…"

"What does she look like?"

"I'll show you her, and you can meet her, when I skype with her to get her through this fight." He offers.

"Is she pretty?"

"Insanely."

"A nerd and pretty? An oxymoron if I've ever heard one…"

He just sits down at his desk and opens his laptop.

"Close your eyes." He says before he enters his password.

"I already know what it is." I claim. I still close my eyes.

"Izzy!" He says when they finally connect.

"Simon! By the Angel I am so glad you're there. I need help!" She exclaims. I move so I can see who the person behind the voice is.

"Hey!" She calls out when she sees me. It is Isabelle – freaking – lightwood.

* * *

AN/ Thanks to everyone that has read, Favorited, followed and reviewed...you all make me so happy!

xXEternalEverlarkXx


	11. Golden Hair

AN/ Ahhhhhhhh! You guys are too nice to me, honestly. I had some trouble writing this chapter and honestly I don't think this is even close to being my best writing. I could have done so much more with this chapter but i just wanted some fluff. Some fluffy, fluffy fluff. Next chapter will hopefully have some MALEC!

* * *

Shit.

"Isabelle?" I ask.

"Yep. It's me!" She says cheerfully. There is a hint of 'don't tell him anything' to her 'It's me'.

"Do you two know each other?" Simon asks thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. We met quite a while ago…"

"Our parents were friends." Izzy supplies. We give each other a sideways glance.

"Oh, cool." He says, a smile tugging at his lips.

We hear a knock at the door.

"That should be the Pizza guy. I'll be right back." He says dashing out of the room. I slide into his chair.

"Convenient timing." I say dryly.

"So you're the friend who disappeared…" She teases.

"And you're the 'insanely pretty' girl that he met on Tumblr…" I tease right back.

Her face turns scarlet.

"Did he say that?" She asks.

"Mmm hmm." I hum knowingly. She smiles softly her eyes glazing over. It's the most cliché love struck look.

"You like him!" I squeal. Simon and Izzy would be the cutest couple. Images of brown haired brown eyed babies swim in my head. It would be adorable.

"I do…" She sighs.

"…and you live in the same city!" I can't contain my excitement.

"Yeah…"

"You should meet him!"

"I can't!" Her face is suddenly panicked.

"Give me one good reason-"

I am cut off by her pointed look and her finger pressed to a rune at her neck.

"Damnit!" That crushes my dreams…

"This is why I will be forever alone…"

"Don't say–"

I can hear Simon's footsteps creaking down the hall.

"Don't tell Jace I'm here, alright?" I say quickly. She nods understandingly.

"I got the Pizza!" He says bursting through the door.

"Gimme." I hold out my hands.

He just glares at me, mutters something about being ungrateful, gives me the box and sits at his desk again. After physically moving me from his chair, that is.

One pizza, two diet cokes, and 5 hours later we finally disconnect from our skype. We helped her through most of the game, leaving her to finish the end.

I am exhausted and my stomach hurts from laughing so much.

"You want to just sleep over?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I mumble. I rub my eyes once and curl up in a ball.

He throws me a blanket.

 _Clary, I gave you time, now listen to me. Please come to the institute. I'm here, I'm not mad if that's what you think…I just want to hold you…_

 _I love you, but I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow…_

Then I am out like a light.

I am fortunate enough to have a dreamless sleep on Simon's bed. I walk out of the room in my usual morning daze and into the kitchen. Simon stands there disheveled – as always – grabbing a can of whipped cream out of the fridge.

Waffles with mnm's and whipped cream…he knows me so well.

"Order up." He says sarcastically pushing a plate towards me. I take a big bite. With whipped cream pouring out of my mouth I say:

"Thanks" but it sounds more like 'shangs'.

"Hurry up; we need to get to school." He says.

 _I completely forgot_

"What?"

"I knew I forgot something…none of my homework is done, and I promised…" I just groan, shove as much waffle in my mouth as I can and leave to put my hair in another messy bun. My clothes will just have to work.

 _Jace?_

 _Yes?_ He replies super eagerly.

 _Can you pick me up from school later? I kind of forgot about that…_

 _Of course._ There is a smile to his words. _I'll see you later._

My bag is at my house with my notebooks so we'll have to swing by I guess…This is going to be a long, long, long day.

"Dude!" Simon calls.

"Coming!"

 _Did I mention how much I love that word?_

 _Did I mention you will be smacked later?_

School was a hot mess. I didn't have any of my homework finished and I couldn't focus to save my life…well, I was convinced that a demon was going to burst through the door, so, I guess not paying attention to the task at hand _would_ save my life, but that's beside the point…

Simon joked that I was sick because I am a 'goody-two-shoes' that always turns in my homework. He also took advantage of my jumpiness and scared me every two seconds. Even when I knew he was there it nearly gave me a heart attack.

Finally it was the last subject, just a simple study hall where I can doodle 'till my heart's content.

 _What school do you go to?_

 _You mean you don't know._ He's actually going to pick me up from school like I'd always dreamed of. I can't help but smile. I try to wipe my hand across my mouth to conceal it but only succeed in smearing pencil across my cheek.

 _You're such a dork._ He teases.

 _Hey… I go to St. Xavier's if you're done ridiculing me._

I look down at my drawing of Jace with angel wings behind him. They look as if they belong there. He really does make me happy. Time away from him was good for me though…I needed to be alone and he respected that. I love him so much.

I flip to the next page and draw children, three of them, with golden hair.

* * *

AN/ Thanks for reading!

Ps. I love the mustaches X{D

xXEternalEverlarkXx


	12. Wild Ride

AN/ Finally...It has been a long week. Exams and such. I had this sitting half finished for like a week and i saw it and said to myself "I should probably finish this". Finish it is exactly what i did. Thankyou all once again for being super amazing and leaving these Reviews that make me smile no matter how many times i've read them.

 **Also in other exciting news I HAVE A WEBSITE! i have bonus content and behind the scenes as well as Q and A! If you want to see that check it out!**

 **thegirlobsessedwithbooks . wordpress . com**

just take out the spaces next to the dots!

* * *

The bell jolts me out of my daydream.

I stand quickly and scoop up all of my things. I have a hot guy outside waiting for me.

 _You know it._

Even though I want to hurt him for that comment I am way too excited. This is something I've always wanted to have happen. I had little daydreams where one day he just showed up and everyone was _so_ jealous. This was in first grade, of course, but I wondered about it nonetheless.

I want to see their reactions, the people at school. They think of me as some shy girl that sits in the corner with a sketchbook in her hands and her nerdy friend at her side. I've never had a boyfriend, never gone on a date; I'm never invited to the parties.

Look at me now, asswipes, I have a gorgeous, ripped, shadowhunter boyfriend. Get on my level!

Now that my pettiness is out I can finally act like a rational human being again.

I slide my stuff into my backpack as quickly as I can and walk – almost run – down the hall.

When I get outside he is propped against a black motorcycle.

 _Shit._

I mean that in the best way possible. He looks like an Abercrombie model…plus a shirt. He smiles when he sees me. It's the genuine Jace smile that I love.

I walk a little faster and when I reach him I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him like my life depends on it. His arms at my waist hold me to him long after we break apart.

"I missed you." I whisper against his lips.

"I missed you more." He smiles smugly against my lips. I giggle. I _giggle_. Ugh, he has turned me into such a girlie girl.

 _You got your wish; you're getting some quite surprised looks._

 _It wasn't necessarily a wish, per say, it was more of a predicted outcome._

"Sure." He says. "Let's get going." He swings himself over the seat and puts on his helmet. "Come on."

I am taken aback for just a moment. A motorcycle, the thing Luke has told me all my life not to get on, _especially_ with a boy…You know what, screw it.

I put one leg over and situate myself with only a little bit of difficulty, courtesy of my shortness. He hands me a helmet that I strap on under my chin.

 _Are you sure you can drive this thing?_ I ask

 _Of course, Clare, don't you trust me?_ He thinks in his usual smug tone.

 _No, not at all._

 _Just hold on._

I wrap my hands around his waist.

 _Oooh!_

 _What? Did you just feel my rock-hard abs?_

 _That I did._

I feel the chuckle resonate through his stomach. He revs the engine once and we're off.

It was exhilarating, winding through the New York streets, wind whipping at my T-shirt and hearing the rumble of the motor along with the usual traffic.

At one particular corner I squeal as he speeds around. We drive like this, with me, absolutely giddy, from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

When he finally does stop I felt that stiffness you feel after being in the wind for a long time. In an attempt to get rid of this feeling I scrunch my face.

 _You look like a lemon._

 _You mean I look like I ate one?_

He shakes his head. He tries to deny it but he is such a dork.

"Jace!" I hear Alec call from down the hallway when we enter the institute. He emerges, clearly in a better mood. "Clary." He nods at me. I smile in return. "We have a few sources we'd like to check out. Hodge has the information in the library." He returns down the hall he came from.

They actually have information. I can't help but feel a little excited. I want to find my mom so badly. I keep telling myself that there is nothing to worry about so that I don't panic or cry…I am no use when I cry.

"So you and Alec are okay now?"

"Think so. I talked to him, assured him that I would always have time for him. It's always been just us, you know? No significant others what-so-ever."

"I'm glad."

We approach the large dark wooden doors to the library.

"Hodge." Jace addresses the man "This is Clary."

He holds out his hand, a grin like the Cheshire cat spreads across his face. I take his hand and he shakes firmly.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Clary. I knew your mother well…and you just look exactly like her…its…astounding." His facial expression is hard to understand.

"Let's show them the information?" Alec proposes.

"Good idea." He turns to the desk behind him and moves a few papers around before motioning to us to gather around. "We have all your mother's files. Her previous residence in Idris has since caught fire. Her childhood home is still intact…though it is highly unlikely she would be there, there are residents. Her ancestral home in England is the same way…We could try to track her but she would have been found by the clave long ago if she was able to be tracked." He explains.

"Is there anyone that would want to hurt her? That would want to take her?" I ask.

"Well…I guess a few of...um, Valentine. He was married to your mother."

"Yes, I have heard the story." I cross my hands over my chest.

"Oh, well some of his followers may be trying to avenge him or something like that. Occasionally we will have someone claiming to be his follower." He shakes his head chiding these rogues.

"Do you have any idea who is still out there? Any idea where to start looking for people…"

"You could ask someone. He knows most everything when it comes to the secrets and doings of Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike."

"Oh no." Jace groans.

"Magnus Bane."

* * *

AN/ Thank you all once again (I have a habit of saying thank you a rediculous amount of times especially when in a rush). I love the feedback! You all are what keeps me going when I want to give up. *VIRTUAL HUG*

Also...MALEC NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET THERE!

xXEternal-EverlarkXx


	13. Memories

AN/ I don't know why I'm so nervous posting this chapter. Guess I feel bad about taking SO FREAKING LONG to write this and want it to be good. I mean, ITS NOT EVEN THAT LONG OF A CHAPTER! Get it together, self.

My last AN: Now here is where I beg for your forgiveness. I was away for a week (I tried to write while there but my family insisted on spending time with me - gross, i know ;)) and then i kinda had to figure out my life and do a plot map. Just going along was not working out for me.

BUT GUESS WHAT! I FINALLY HAVE THIS FIGURED OUT WOOOOOOOOOO!

Thank you all for being so understanding of my craziness.

Visit my website for special features! - thegirlobsessedwithbooks . wordpress . com

* * *

VOICES

CHAPTER 13: MEMORIES

"I still don't see why I need to dress like a whore to go to this party."

"You don't look like a whore." She protests while adjusting my shoes. They are fucking stilettos, I might add. Isabelle has somehow managed to get me into a body-hugging dress that shows my non-existent cleavage and 6 inch heels.

"If you can see my butt then yes, I do look like a whore." I pull on the hem.

"You're tiny, it goes down far enough." She stands and looks strait at my butt. "Completely covered." She says. This girl has no shame. I huff and cross my arms. "Oh please, now you're just being dramatic." She rolls her eyes. "You are going to one of Magnus Bane's parties. They are legendary. Also, Shadowhunters have a reputation of being badasses, and this is sort of your introduction into downworld society." She brushes a strand of my hair to behind my shoulder.

"Usually an introduction into society involves a frilly gown and suitors but I have neither."

"Hurry up!" Jace calls.

"And you say you have no suitors."

* * *

"Clarissa Fairchild, do my eyes deceive me?" I can barely hear him over the booming music. Magnus Bane stands there and you can immediately see that, well…he fits his party animal reputation. His hair is perfectly spiked and adorned in glitter and neon streaks. His eyes are done up in eyeliner and sparkly shadow. His yellow-green cat eyes are mischievous under the hoods of his lids. And his outfit…flamboyant doesn't eyen begin to describe his outfit. A navy blue, red and gold accented marching band jacket sits over a zebra print button-down shirt and metallic silver pants.

 _Do you know him?_

 _I don't think so…_

"Magnus."

"Nephilim." He looks over Jace, wrinkles his nose and states: "I really don't understand why Nephilim are so obsessed with black when any other color would look so much better."

This guy… I would love to watch a reality show with him in it. Imagine the drama he would cause.

"Do you know me? I question, biting the bullet.

"Yes, but I know everyone…so, don't flatter yourself." He flicks his wrist and his eyebrows wiggle with each word. This guy… He pivots his body and beckons us to follow him, once again with just a flick of his wrist.

" _How_ do you know me? I only found out about shadowhunters a few _days_ ago."

"So your mother hasn't explained everything yet?" He sounds surprised.

"She hasn't explained _anything_ yet. She's missing."

He stops in his tracks and faces me abruptly.

"Then I guess I'll have to explain." He seems genuinely put out by this. "I have to do everything for you Nephilim."

* * *

"You see, your mother ran away with you. Finally she had enough of Valentine. She realized his wrongs, that and he fed his parabatai to the wolves. Literally." He starts. "Also, there are rumors of a child… Valentine experimented on him with demon blood. His name was Jonathan; spitting image of his father except for black eyes, presumably caused by these injections."

"Are you saying I have a brother?" Slow your roll Warlock; this is a lot for me to take in.

"Had. But, yes. He was your brother. Now, where was I… ah! She ran away, left Idris for New York and had you. I was at your ceremony to protect you when you were just a baby. Now, your mother did not want you to be pat of this. She wanted you to have a choice in case you didn't _want_ to be a shadowhunter."

Throughout this Jace's mind is completely mute, but I can feel his gears turning.

"Of course, that's ridiculous. It's in your blood. So, to keep you in the dark she brought you to me whenever you started seeing things and had me erase your mind. However, someone." He looks at Jace. "Appeared to be residing in your mind making it very hard to do my work."

 _Oh, shit._

"I don't know what you're implying –" Jace starts, defensive at once.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. It would have been a one and done sort of deal if you hadn't been meddling around in there." He turns to his desk and picks up a drink sitting on it. He swirls it once before downing it in one sip.

"Don't worry; your little secret is safe with me."

* * *

Alec and Isabelle join us once we leave Magnus's office.

"You get any information?"

 _Fuck!_

 _Language, Sunshine._

"No." Jace says. "He talked a lot, but no valuable information."

"I should go talk to him. Somehow, I think this is your fault." Is he talking about me? He looks at Jace. Well then, guess it isn't my fault after all. Maybe I'm growing on him. "You never take anything seriously."

Jace rolls his eyes looking like a teenager being reprimanded for leaving clothes on their bedroom floor. Complete with the arm cross and slack jaw.

 _I think I should call him sunshine instead._

 _I second that notion._

"C'mon" Izzy says. "Let's go enjoy ourselves!"

* * *

AN/ You like? Feedback is always greatly appreciated.

Also, to the readers that put up with my antics: *Air Hug* You all write the nicest reviews that never fail to make me smile. I read them when i have a bad day, when i need a confidence boost... They make me so happy. I never thought, when starting to write this, that a lot of people would see it. I never thought people would even like it. To have all of you support me...it feels incredible. Thank you.

xXEternalEverlarkXx


	14. Superhero

AN/ I'm back bitchezzzzz! Ha! It's been a while lovely and hopefully forgiving readers. Seriously though, it was a much needed hiatus. I went through one hell of a writing slump but now I am back and refreshed. Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you enjoy!

Previous AN: Writing slumps are a bitch. I have ZERO creativity right now and I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I'm almost at 800 words so I'm almost there. I had to re-write the ENTIRE chapter because 1) it was not good and 2) I forgot to save. So this whole thing has been just one giant clusterfuck.

Will be back soon. I swear!

For a sneak peak visit my website. (The Girl Obsessed With Books . wordpress . com) (just take out the spaces)

* * *

Do you ever feel so overwhelmed that you can only watch life pass by you?

I'm internalizing everything that has happened in the last few days. I met the guy inside of my head – Jace – who I have wanted to meet since forever. I met him in a nightclub no less where a demon attacked me. Then I found out I'm a Half-Angel Demon-fighting species that protects the world from fucking evil like super heroes. My mom apparently hid it from me for sixteen years…It's almost laughable.

Then my mom disappears and every ounce of structure I had in my life went to shit.

There are all of these things I still don't know, even though things are showing themselves to me at an alarming rate.

Not to mention the whirlwind romance.

At school I drift by not really caring about what I'm doing or how I appear. Class after class I sit with glazed eyes and thoughts of killing demons in my head. I don't bother watching where I'm going or bother speaking with anyone. Not even a "thanks" as they hold the door open – not that it happened much.

"Where did you go yesterday after school? You just disappeared!" Simon complains to me when I show up in third period history.

"I had stuff to do." I tell him, shrugging and sliding into my seat.

"Yeah, Stuff with that dyed-blonde emo-wannabe you are now obsessed with?" I roll my eyes at him.

 _I'm naturally blonde!_

"You have no room to talk about obsessions." I quip. He understands my implications. He blushes and looks away.

"So do you want to come with me to Collectors Comics after school?" He asks. I give a noncommittal "sure" and go back to my brain.

My teachers were less than pleased with my lack of attention. "Miss. Fray if you continue this you could quite easily fail this class." One teacher says.

To be completely honest I don't care too much. I have more of a future as a Shadowhunter than anything else. A future as a Shadowhunter…never would there be a dull moment. I could be hunting demons, learning runes, and maybe even traveling since it isn't an average 9-5 job. What a life that would be.

But first, find my Mom. On my list of priorities that is at the top. I know my mother is strong. She can take care of herself. But, if she can't…It's up to me to save her. Damn, I would be a good superhero.

* * *

After school I walk with Simon to the comic book store, also known as Simon's favorite place ever. He tells me along the way about the comic he wants to buy. I feel bad for not listening. I should be less closed off with my best friend.

I've been through a lot the past few days, true. I'm also getting over a slight hangover from the night before.

We enter a store with a superhero on the front. I stop and glance at it. I know that real superheroes don't wear brightly colored spandex suits, they wear black. No one writes comic books about the real ones.

"Clary!" Simon snaps in my face. "Where have you been today?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry." I enter the store.

He walks right over to the section in the back. He picks up a comic with a monster on the front.

"Izzy's gonna be _so_ jealous." He smiles under his breath.

I smile at this. Maybe if Izzy and Simon fall in love and get married then I won't have to hide all of this from him. If only he knew. It would probably make his nerdy heart so happy.

"Um so," He starts after we exit the store. "You know Isabelle."

"Yeah, our parents are friends. I haven't seen her for years." Please don't ask me personal questions. I really don't know that much about her.

"Do you think she would, uh, go for someone like me? Do you uh, think I should ask her to be my girlfriend? Even though it's long distance…I just, well…" He rubs his neck awkwardly.

"I think you should go for it." I tell him sincerely.

I can see the lovesick look in his eyes whenever he talks about her. I was told by Isabelle I get a similar look in my eyes when speaking about Jace. If what he feels is anything like what I feel with Jace, then it's got to be something.

"You sure?" He asks.

"100 percent."

* * *

I think I'm going to name the truck 'The Shadowhunter Mobile'. The black truck pulls up to the side of the street. Jace is sitting smiling in the passenger seat, and an ever stone-faced Alec driving.

"Hey babe." Jace announces proudly.

I hop in. While doing so I notice a crouched down Isabelle covered by a jacket. After closing the door and saying a goodbye and good luck to Simon, Izzy uncovers herself.

"No one told me he would be here!" She says to me. I give her a sympathetic smile.

Now, I should tell you, Alec is a speed-demon. Or should I say speed-demon-hunter. He is also the stereotypical New York City driver. You know a little horn happy, a little aggressive.

"Hey, Asshole! Thanks for the blinker!" He yells. Isabelle has a constant hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "It's not funny, Iz." He says.

"Oh, but it is." She responds giggling a bit.

 _Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Fucking demons." Jace mumbles. Alec pulls over to the side of the road

"Really? Now?" Izzy whines dramatically. "I like this shirt."

"If it can be called that." Jace remarks dryly. She crosses her arms. They all hop out of the truck. "You stay here Clare Bear." He says.

 _Excuse me?_ I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it."

"About what?"

 _Calling me some sort of name. Other than my own, preferably while in my bed._

 _Pig_. _You act like you're actually gonna get some._

 _And you act like I wont._ He winks at me.

I glance behind him and see Izzy and Alec discussing strategy very animatedly. Jace walks right past them and takes out a blade. He walks straight into battle without thinking twice. The brother-sister team rushes after him. So much for strategy.

* * *

AN/ So I finally got around to writing another chapter. I was told that Clary was OOC and a Mary-sue (Which I kind of knew, and it made me not want to her. The last thing I wanted to do was mess up one of my most favorite characters.) so I took some time to figure out what to do to hopefully make her better. I think I've got it (?). This chapter was just over 1,000 words and I wrote it in a day so hopefully I can post faster (?). With the TV show back and having just read SH academy I have a bit of inspiration. See you all again soon!

Full-O-Grace


	15. Sad and Beautiful

AN/ Previously: I HIT 20,000 VIEWS!

Now: Holy Crap! By the effing Angel! Another chapter, imagine that. I should stop saying "Oh I got my shit together! New chapters coming soon!" because I never actually get it together. But I have another chapter yayyyyyy... more soon? It's not as long as I would've liked it but it's something.

* * *

"Oh my Angel! Oh my Angel! Oh my Angel!" Isabelle says walking hurriedly with a terrified look on her face. She stares at me for a moment before squeaking out: "Simon asked me to be his girlfriend."

I smile widely "And you said?"

"Well yes but. Oh no." She looks like she accidentally kicked a puppy. "I ran out of the room. I didn't say anything." She runs out of the room again.

It has been a few days since I last saw Simon and gave him the advice to ask her out. I've not gone to school since then either. The boys said they thought training was more important anyways. Every morning I wake up at six o'clock and train with them. I wish they would go easy on me. I have bruised every part of my body in the three days of training I have endured.

Hodge has been doing research. What he will be able to find, I don't know. It feels like we've hit a dead end. Still, he says he's getting there.

"Do you know why Izzy looks like she has seen a ghost." Jace appears at the door with Alec behind him.

 _Izzy never looks nervous. That was a first._ He says.

"It's not my place to tell." I tell them and go back to studying my runes. I pretend not to notice the two boys argueing silently.

"Cant you give us a hint?" Jace saunters toward me.

 _Nice Try. You go ask Isabelle yourself._ I smirk at him.

He groans. "C'mon Alec. We have to go find out ourselves." Alec's face boarders on incredulous. He mutters something under his breath about Jace being whipped. I can't help but smirking.

 _How I would love to wipe the smug look off your face._ He says to me after he leaves.

 _Do it._ I challenge teasingly.

Next thing I know Jace is rushing through the door and his lips are on mine. My mind blanks out. My legs are mush and my body relaxes against his. His arms, that were previously on my hips wrap tighter. I am pliable and he molds me just right.

He pulls away. I want to slap that stupid shit-eating grin off his face but all I can do is giggle airily. His grin only grows at my wide mouth and far off look.

Fuck, how does he do this to me?

 _You in there?_ Oh I want to slap him and kiss him- wait no, just slap. Really hard. Or not.

He places me in the chair I was in before. _So about what's up with Izzy…_

 _Well Sim-._ Shut up brain. What are you doing? Its like you've never had a boy- Well, I haven't had a boyfriend before actually. Someone please shake me! _Nice Try._

 _I will get it out of you eventually._ He smirks, winks, and saunters out of the room.

Well Fuck.

* * *

I have never studied this much in my entire life. Not for any test or exam, nothing. As I have done every night for the past three days, I am sitting in Jace's (and it might as well be mine as well, I've covered almost every surface with my belongings.) room reading the Codex, making notes inside. Jace gave me a copy of the book the other day, deciding that the faster I learnt the faster I could get out into battle and protect myself from whoever took my mom, since they could come for me too. Jace seems terrified of the possibility. I told him that he could protect me but he just gave me a sad smile. He feared he wasn't strong enough to protect me.

" _Vampires are victims of another demonic infection, which turns them into drinkers of blood. They possess retractable razor-like fangs that are deployed when their bloodlust is roused. These they sink into a surface vein of their victim, and then the vampire consumes that victim's blood to his or her satisfaction. The act of drinking blood brings a rush of energy and vitality to the vampire. Experienced vampires can resist this rush and cease their drinking in order to leave their victims alive and able to recover, but new…"_

The soft tinkling of music catches my attention. I slip my feet into slippers to protect my feet from the cold of the institute's stone floors. Placing down the codex on the table, I move to leave the room in search of the sound's source.

When I find the music room I see Jace inside, with his back turned to me. His song is dramatic and sad…and beautiful. I stand there for a few minutes just listening until he finishes.

"Serenade. Schubert." He says.

"It was gorgeous. I knew you played but I have never heard you play." He turns on the bench and pats the spot beside him. I join him and place my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what Izzy was freaking out about?" I laugh lightly.

"She will tell you when she's ready."

He groans dramatically and takes me into his arms. He places a sweet kiss on my head.

"I will protect you with everything I am, Clary. I love you, and I will never let anyone hurt you."

* * *

AN/ By the way, the section about vampires is directly from the shadowhunter's codex. I DO NOT OWN THAT.

Next time: Will Izzy ever tell the boys?

Also if my authors note sounds ridiculous, I am currently sick and delirious from cough syrup. :(


	16. Where tf have I been?

Literally what am I even doing? Why am I here?

I don't know.

I started writing this in February 2016 and it is now December 2017. I went from LITERAL INFANT to mature teen in this time.

My writing has changed so much that if I just continued it would seem like an entirely different story, which is why I have decided to rewrite it. It will be a process, but I'm not ready to give up on this story just yet.

I was reading through my old PMs and thinking to myself "Wow, I thought I was THE SHIT because a few people liked my story."

Don't get me wrong, you all are amazing, but why did you put up with my whiny ANs? I WAS A LITERAL CHILD. I also apologize to the victims of my PMs. There was a lot of all caps, extra letters and excessive exclamation points. The all-caps hasn't changed but the level of cringe has gone down a lot (or at least I hope).

Thank you all for your continued support

\- Grace


	17. Where TF have I been (Part Dos)

Voices hit 30,000 views bitches!

Just wanted to say a quick thanks.

Rewrites are underway, but halted due to exams.

I also might be, like, halfway finished with another fic?

\- Grace


End file.
